Little Miss Perfect
by Zukaddy
Summary: Bella is the Queen Bee at Forks High. And she always gets what she wants. But when the new boy, Edward, isn't interested, she loses her edge. Will she ever get Edward? Or will the head girl fall flat on her face? AU, All human
1. Seal of Approval

Chapter One: Seal-of-Approval

Bella's POV

It was October 12. I remember because I made sure to check my Razr for the date that day. That was the day the new kid, Edward moved to town.

I was with my friends: Jess, Angela, Mike, Lauren, Eric, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and the kid I'd been sort-of seeing: Jasper. He was hot, but he wasn't really my type. No one as school was… I was too good for them.

My name is Bella Swan. I live in Forks, Washington. I go to Forks High School, where I am the head cheerleader, class president, and all around teachers pet. In other words, I'm the most popular girl in school. But I'm not bragging. I'm just better.

But, the new kid. I had only really heard about him all day. I hadn't seen him yet, and that was making me mad. All the girls were saying how cute, and polite, and hot he was. I hadn't even passed judgment yet! He was nothing without my seal-of-approval. Only a few guys in school, mostly the ones I hung out with, had my seal. They were the only ones my friends could date. I know, I know, I sound like an evil bitch. But, you have to believe. Without me, this school would be a mess.

So, I was in math, not paying attention, of course, when Jess came in with an idiotic smile so wide I could swear I saw her cheeks cracking. I knew she had some good dirt. Without me motioning, she took her spot to my left. Jasper was to my right.

"Spill it," I commanded. I needed to know whatever was so good. Now.

"Eh my gawd!" Jess was from New York. "He's soooo cute! And, I heard he's single. I heard from Kelsey who heard from Megan who overheard a convo between him and the principal while she was getting a late pass that he's from Chicago, used to be a model, and is here because his parents died of the flu. He's staying with his uncle, that hot doctor guy."

"And how much of that is true." I love Jess to pieces but 90 of what she says isn't true. This was obviously one of those times.

"Um… I think it's all true. I mean, Megan has really good ears, once you get by all the piercings, and Kelsey doesn't lie… a lot. So, it's probably, maybe, almost, not true," Jess rambled on. Like I said, not really reliable.

"Ok, so basically all I'm getting out of this convo is that he's hot. But he still doesn't have my seal." Math was starting and we were getting angry looks, but I didn't care. The teacher owed me for not ratting on his relationship with Lauren. Laur's a skank, but she's my skank. Plus, I need the favor.

Jess thought for a moment, a looong moment. "Um… yeah!" She was second in command on the cheer squad, and you could see her team spirit, literally.

Math dragged by. Like I'll ever need to know about triangles and congruence and shit. I was going to L.A. to be a movie star and a model. Everyone said I was pretty enough. I knew I was.

Then lunch finally came. I walked in and took my usual table by the windows. Alice, Jasper, and Lauren were already there. Jess was walking with me.

"Hey, girls! And baby," I looked at Jasper. "Where's the new kid? That's all everyone's been talking about all day. I need to see him. The seal is waiting!" Everyone knew about the seal, I didn't need to explain myself.

"He's over there," Alice pointed by the vending machine. "And trust me, he gets a seal."

I looked where she pointed. There, sitting by the Coke machine was a boy with reddish brown hair, great bone structure, a hot body, and the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. My jaw dropped. "Jasper, baby. We're through. He's mine."

Jasper looked sad for a moment, then turned to Alice and asked if she wanted to see a movie this weekend. She said yes, everyone knew she had a thing for him.

"I'm guessing he has your seal?" Jess asked.

"He has the extreme seal." The table gasped.

"But—but you only save that for extremely special guys!" Alice was shocked. I couldn't blame her. The extreme seal was for guys that were beyond hot and that I tagged as only my closest friends or I could date. The last guy who'd gotten that seal was Emmett, and that was only because one, Rosalie wouldn't go out with anyone who didn't get the extreme seal. And two, because they were too cute and need to hook up. It was cruel keeping them apart!

"Well he's an extremely special guy," I called over my shoulder as I walked over to him.

But, before I could reach his table, Megan and her gang of sluts came up and started hanging off him and trying to get into his pants. He was eating an apple for god's sake! You can't wait for him to finish, say hello, and agree to let you in his pants! They were the sluttiest girls in school. I didn't need to Edward twice, if the look on his face was enough, he knew.

I decided to talk to him when he wasn't surrounded by skanks. I knew that'd be hard, but hey, I was Bella Swan! I could do anything!

After deciding to wait, I grabbed Jess and, together, we went to the front office. Jess didn't ask why. That was why she was the best second best. She was too stupid to care!

But I cared. I needed to find out Edward's schedule. If I had any classes with him, perfect. I didn't have a lab partner after that weird kid, Quil, moved away. So, if I had bio with him, I'd have him for a partner. But I needed to make sure. So to the office we went.

"Hi Miss Moyer!" I singsonged. The receptionist smiled.

"What can I do for you today, Bella darling?" She was so silly sometimes. But I had her wrapped around my finger like a puppet.

"I was wondering, if you'd be so kind, could you give me Edward Cullen's schedule? I need it because I need to meet him later and I don't know what classes he has." My excuse made no sense, but she didn't care.

"Oh! Well sure! Just give me a second… here!" The printer let out a whine. "I've got it right here for you. Is that all?"

"Yes, Miss Moyer. Thank you so much for your help." I was laying it on think, but teachers were idiots.

"Oh, you're welcome! Come back soon!"

Jess had just stood there, like a dumbass. She was one, but I didn't want to point it out.

"Ok, I will! Come on Jess! You're going to be late for next period! You know you can't afford another detention!" I nudged Jess with my elbow and tried to get her moving.

"Oh! Uh, yeah. Ok." She was slowly coming back to reality.

"Bye Miss Moyer! Let's go Jess!"

As soon as we were out of the office and out of Miss Moyer's sight, I compared Edward's schedule with my mental one. 5th period- Math, no. 6th period- Bio! Yes! I had bio with him! And he was my lab partner, perfect. I checked 7th period just to be sure. Advanced French. I could barely understand regular French! How could he do Advanced French? He may be hot, but he's smarter than me, and that's a minus.

One minus didn't take away from his looks though, and when I talked to him in bio, maybe his personality and awe of my perfection would make him the perfect guy.

I could already hear the wedding bells…

I hit Jess again as the bell rang and walked off to English. Bio was after that. I was soooo ready to dazzle him.

**Hey, I hope you guys like it! Rate and review please!**

**I really just wanted to have a story like the 'Edward's quarterback, Bella's shy girl' kinda story. But switched! This is what I got!**

**Review and take my poll!**


	2. Humility

Chapter Two: Humility

Bella's POV

English could NOT have passed slower. It was all conjunctions and fragments and writing crappola. Crappy stuff. I just about died of relief when the bell rang. But I didn't, one, that's way uncool, two, I had a guy to convert to Bella-loving-ism. It's the new religion. Dying would be a baaad thing.

I walked out of class quicker than usual. Lauren shot me a look. "New Kid." I mouthed. She understood and nodded. Lauren was much smarter than Jess. It was refreshing talking to someone I didn't have to explain everything to.

As I was walking through the halls to bio my phone buzzed. I had a text message. _Wht r u gonna tell him? J._ It read. I was gonna tell him the truth, no duh! What did she think? I'd lie? My life was so great, a lie wouldn't be even close to as amazing as the real me.

I'm not bragging, of course.

I typed back a response quickly, phones weren't allowed in school. _Wht u think dumbass? The truth! B._ Jess was so dumb sometimes…

Edward's POV

My day started out horrible and just got worse. The receptionist couldn't stop staring at me and was apparently not capable of getting a sentence out of her overly lipsticked, chapped lips. Uh, I hate people, sometimes. Then came the actual students. They were bloodthirsty. The boys shot me glares; the girls almost swooned at the sight of me. I guess I passed the "looks test" with flying colors. Oh fucking boy.

Classes were easy. I just sat in empty desks. The only class there was a problem was AP Social Studies. There were no extra desks so I had to share a desk with this semi-cute girl who just about died when I sat next to her. I just smiled and forgot her.

Lunch was the worst, so far. I took a table by the vending machine that was empty. No one had offered me a seat, and I preferred it that way. But I could feel all eyes on me. The girls were whispering "omg. He's delicious," and "he's so mine. I'll eat him up like fucking ice cream!" I swear. I'm not making this up. Someone said that, I heard her. At least, I hope it was a girl…

So, there I was, eating my apple, granny smith, when a bunch of girls came up, giggling. "Hey," one of them said. "I'm Megan."

I just said hi and bit into my apple again. I wasn't here to make friends.

The girls sat down. "Do you mind if we sit here with you?" one of the other girls said. The rest giggled.

"Yeah, I do."

They looked surprised. I was guessing these girls weren't used to getting turned down. Either they were cheerleaders or sluts. One look at their clothing confirmed my guess: sluts.

Megan pouted, trying to look sexy. It failed. "Oh, baby. What's your name?"

"Fuck you," I said, and walked off, throwing my apple in the trash.

"That's a weird name," one of the girls giggled after me.

I got to Math early and got a seat in the back. I couldn't wait for Biology, 7th period. Science was my best and favorite subject. The kids trickled in in little groups and cliques and took their seats. The class passed quickly, Calc was way too easy. Some say I'm an f-ing genius, but I don't care. I'm going to college! They're working at DQ when they grow up.

The bell rang; I grabbed my books and walked to Bio. I was desperate to get there.

Bella's POV

I took my seat just as the bell was ringing. Edward was already there, looking fabulous in jeans and a collared shirt. Wow, a guy who didn't just roll out of bed and throw on the cleanest clothes on the floor. Impressive…

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan. You're new?" I was trying to be nice. Some people can't handle all of me at once, if you know what I mean…

"Uh, yeah. Hi, I'm Edward Masen." He blushed. It was sooo cute.

"Where are you from?"

"Chicago." He was a one-word guy, well I'd have to change that.

"Oh, I've been to Chicago! It's cold there. Do you miss it?"

"Yes." I gritted my teeth. Why wasn't he begging to give me anything yet?

"Ok, class. Today we are dissecting pigs," the teacher said. I groaned. I had to wear Juicy Couture today, didn't I?

Edward looked pretty happy next to me. If I wasn't wearing designer and I had just been wearing some Hollister shirt like usual I'd be excited too. I actually liked this dissecting thing. It was fun.

"Hey, Edward. Can you do most of the work? I'm wearing a designer shirt and my mom will fucking kill me if I get it ruined. I'll write up the lab, if you want." I was begging, but hey, designer!

"Um, I guess. If you'll clean up I'll do the dissecting."

I grinned, showing him my perfect, white teeth. "Thanks Eddie! I love dissecting, but, ya know," I pointed to my shirt.

He nodded. "Yeah. I know." He wasn't worshipping me yet! It was enough to make me throw that entire dead pig at his face! Ugh! What was wrong with him? I was perfect; he was perfect. We were perfect!

But I gritted my teeth, again. By the time this class was over I was going to need extreme dental work to fix my teeth.

The dissection was easy. Edward had done this before, and I knew what to write. Seriously, can they at least try to make school hard for us? I mean, we were Juniors. We could be, like, "challenging" or whatever the word my mom always uses is. But, the school board is retarded. So I was stuck.

Edward's POV

The girl sitting next to me flashed me a smile and introduced herself as Bella Swan. _She's a cheerleader_, I thought. I could tell. Her straightened hair, A&F jeans, and flip-flops gave her away.

I returned the greeting and tried to get her to leave me alone. It didn't work. She tried to make small talk, but I wouldn't respond with more than a 'yes.'

Then the teacher called us to order. "Today we are dissecting pigs," he told us. I smiled inwardly. I was good at dissecting.

Bella leaned over and gave me some excuse on how she couldn't do the dissection because her mom would kill her. I agreed, hey, I don't care. I liked doing this crap. So, whatever.

She said she'd do the lab. Cool. I hate labs. This partner might not be too bad. We seemed to have a good agreement.

I started by cutting open the pig. I just followed the directions and gave the stuff to Bella. She wrote everything up. We were the first ones finished.

"Cool!" she said. "K, I'll clean up." I agreed. The clean up was easy; she wouldn't get dirty.

Bella's POV

I agreed to clean up the pig. It was the least I could do, and I wanted him to like me. It seemed like this was a good way to start. Getting this guy to like me at all was the hardest thing I've, like, ever had to do! Most guys just agree to anything I say. This was something really weird to me. Maybe Chicago girls were different than Forks girls. Maybe he likes city girls. _I'll just have to change his mind…_

I grabbed the pan and headed over to the sink. But, as I was passing Edward, Megan bumped into me. The pan and chemicals splashed all down my shirt. "You fucking bitch!" I screamed.

"Oops. Sorry!" she said sweetly. _Slut._

"No! This is designer you slut! You ruined it!" By now I was shrieking and the entire class had dropped what they were doing and were looking at us. The teacher started running over.

"I said I was sorry!" Still a sweet smiling little slut!

"You need to pay for this you fuck! I'm going to sue you!"

"I didn't do anything! I just bumped the tray a little. You spilled it down your shirt."

"So not true! Fuck you bitch!"

The teacher was here. "Girls, girls. Calm down. Now, Bella, go clean yourself up. Megan, come with me. We're going to the office. The principal might want to here about this." Yes! He believed me!

I glared at Megan and send her a death glare. She was so dead after school. Pushing past her, I washed my shirt off in the sink. Luckily, I was wearing a tank top underneath it. Unfortunately, I needed it. That little bitch!

I went back to my seat, shirt dripping wet. Mom was going to kill Megan, then me.

I sat down with a groan. Edward laughed next to me. I figured now was the time to ask him out. I was hot in this tank top, I knew it.

"Hey, Eddie—"

"Edward."

"Sorry. Edward," I stressed his name. "I was wondering, this Friday a bunch of my friends and their dates are going to the movies. But, I don't have a date yet. Do you wanna go with me?" I gave him my best movie star slash model smile. It was sexy.

Edward's POV

Was she seriously asking me out? After I had acted like an ass? It wasn't that I hated her or anything; I just didn't want to put down roots here. Small towns freaked me out. But, was she seriously asking me out?! Why? Well, no thank you. She wasn't really my type. She was too full of herself and too "popular girl." I didn't date girls like that.

"Sorry, not interested," I said and turned back to my assignment book so I could write down the homework.

Bella's POV

Was he serious? No! I had never been rejected. I have rejected people. But I've never been the rejectee! So not cool. Extreme seal revoked! My mouth dropped open as he spoke the words and then just coolly turned back to his binder.

That's it! No way. Jess would love to here this. The new kid was a jackass! What was wrong with him? What was wrong with me?

The bell rang and I stood up, still shell shocked. No one ever turned ME down.

Edward's POV

I didn't want to be mean, but she just wasn't my type. She was shocked, I could tell. She probably wasn't used to getting turned down. But hey, maybe a lesson in humility was what she needed…

**There's chapter two! Ok, don't expect too much this week, I'm really busy. But I figured you needed a little reward for being such great reviewers!**

**Review even more this time, please!**


	3. Cheer Practice

**Hey! Lucky me! I have no homework! Which means you get a chapter today! Lucky you!**

Chapter Three: Cheer Practice

Bella's POV

Even by the time the final bell rang I was still pissed. He'd flat out rejected me! Not just a "Oh, sorry. I'm busy that day," or a "Uh, you're too cool for me." (I get that one a lot) It was a flat out "No." and he wasn't interested! What was wrong with him! What was wrong with me! Did my breath smell.

I checked, nope, minty fresh. Then what was it? My hair? I pulled a compact out of my Dolce & Gabbana Hayden bag. It was red and I loved it.

I spent the next minute of announcement thinking over why I'd been turned down. I couldn't come up with anything.

When we were dismissed I grabbed my bag and plastic binder and got the heck out of there. I had cheer practice and I loved being the first one there. It felt good being captain and being the first one to practice.

Unfortunately, today was not my day. Alice and Lauren got there before me. _Crap._ I knew I was going to have to explain what happened with Edward at some point, but I had hoped it would be later so I could think of a good lie.

_Guess I'll have to wing it!_

"Hey girls!"

"Bella! Oh my GOD!!! Tell us everything! What happened with Edward! Are you in, like, love?" Alice was practically bouncing off the ceiling.

"Yeah, tell us. You were all excited in English and now you're all, like, not…" Lauren added.

I sighed for dramatic effect. "Ugh. Edward is so gross. He's my lab partner for bio and he was all gross and he likes, like, weird stuff! Plus, he has a HUGE zit on his cheek," I used my hands to exaggerate my imaginary zit.

They gasped. "No way! He seemed so cool! Wow. I'll never talk to him!" Alice was furious that he wasn't as amazing as he seemed. _He's better… and he's not mine…_ That depressed me so I pushed it out of my mind.

"Yeah. Well, now you can just forget about him… ask to, like, switch seats or something…" Lauren called back as she dialed her combo on her gym locker. By now most of the team had trickled in. Rosalie, Jess, Angela, Alice, Lauren, and myself were there. We were just waiting for Megan.

I started dialing my combo too. _18-45 then twist it hard to the left. _Our gym lockers were confusing… they only worked if you knew the trick. I knew the trick, obviously!

I pulled my pink long-sleeve cheer t-shirt out and my white shorts, the ones with "Bella" written in big pink letters on the butt. Pink is my favorite color… can you tell?

By the time I was dressed and tying my white Reeboks, the ones with the pink laces, Megan finally walked in.

"Yo. Megan? Can you be any later?" I asked.

She looked at her watch, Tiffany, I noted. "Yeah… I could have."

My mouth almost dropped open at that. By I kept my composure and just said, "Well don't try, and don't be late again."

"Sorry. I would have been on time, but the new kid, Edward asked me out on the way to practice. He's a great kisser by the way."

_No fucking way!_ She knew I'd asked him out and he'd rejected me, but she'd gone and made out with him anyway!

"Slut," I said. I was too angry for politics. Queens do not mingle on normal days. But today was not a normal day; today was the start of a war.

She glared but didn't say anything. Just smirked and flounced off, her California blonde (dyed by the way) hair bouncing to some unheard beat.

I, on the other hand, was steaming mad. How dare she just do that? There were rules between us! Give at least a day to snag the others boyfriend, don't ask someone out right after they've been turned down (or in this case) been the rejecter.

It still hurt: thinking about that. I almost burst into tears at that moment. I made sure to collect myself, though.

"Hey! Team! Meet me upstairs in five minutes! We're doing laps!"

The girls groaned in unison. But I didn't care. I was mad and I wanted to run. I wanted my feet and my legs to pump out all this anger and frustration out of my body. Stress was not good for my complexion.

Five minutes later, everyone was there but Megan. But I forgot about her, turned on our team CD player, which was playing Hot In Herre, and motioned for them to follow me.

They did, but by then I was pretty far ahead of them. I let the music take me away and just concentrated on pushing an extra meter, farther and farther. The player changed to Soulja Boy. I had done five laps when most of the girls stopped, gasping for breath. "Shit… Bella! Why… are… you… making… us… run?" Rosalie asked.

I didn't answer, just kept going forward. By the time I had done another lap, the entire team had stopped and were either trying to breathe or getting a drink of vitamin water. "Bella! Stop!" Rosalie and Alice yelled at the same time. They were sisters. Although they looked nothing alike, Rose tall and model-esque and Alice short and cute, they thought alike, for sure!

By now the boom box was blasting a 50-cent song. Rap and hip-hop always pumped us up a lot more than my preferences: Lily Allen and other British pop bands. "What?" I asked. "You can't handle the heat?"

"No!" the entire team yelled. I stepped back, surprised.

"Ok, then we'll do stretching now." I went and sat in the middle of the room.

The girls sighed in relief and joined me. That was when Megan decided to grace us with her presence. "Hey, Megan? Are you a turtle?" I asked, embodying one of my favorite characters from fiction, Massie Block.

"No…" she said, obviously confused. It was written all over her face.

"Then why are you so slow?" The team erupted into laughter. Megan's face changed from surprised to confused to livid all in a few seconds. _How could he ask her out when he could have me?!_

She joined us and we switched to figure-four stretch, one leg in, and one out. I reached farther than normal, trying to forget about my life that seemed to be crashing down on top of me.

Edward's POV

I was watching the cheerleaders through the window in the gym doors. Megan hadn't come up and my eyes drifted over to where Bella was running. She was beautiful, but not really my type. Physically, she was my exact type, but her attitude was too full of herself. _Maybe she just put up a façade for everyone… maybe she's actually nice._

That was what I had thought a minute after I'd said no. That was also when I decided to ask Megan out. Maybe making her jealous would make her more human. Then she'd show some emotion, at least.

So I asked Megan Coll out after last period. As soon as I asked she leaned up and kissed me. I could feel her sticky sweet lip-gloss smearing all over my mouth. It was disgusting! I broke away. "So that's a yes, I'm guessing. See you later."

I was really regretting my decision now… why had I done that? Bella seemed like everything I wanted, and Megan just seemed, like, well, like a slut. I didn't like her at all. I liked Bella.

_Why did I turn her down!_ I thought. I pulled out my phone and called information. "Megan Coll." I told the operator. I pressed '2' to have her cell number sent to me. I had something I had to tell her…

I was breaking up with her. Already…

**Ok, I tried to turn down the swearing. Now it's only going to be when they're really, really angry. So please review!**

**This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I finally figured out where this is going!**

**Review!**


	4. Tears

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and for those of you who said this story was addicting, I'm guessing this story is exactly your brand of heroin! Lol.**

**Ok, here's Chapter 4!**

Chapter Four: Tears

Edward's POV

I left Megan a message on her phone. I know it's not the best way to break up with someone, but I didn't really want to talk to her… she could probably be scary when she didn't get what she wanted. Megan was like Bella in that sense.

It was Thursday. I decided to drive home right after leaving the message. I didn't want to get caught spying on the cheerleaders. That wouldn't end well.

So I grabbed my backpack, slung it over one shoulder, and walked out to where my car was waiting: a silver Volvo. I loved it; it was pretty much my baby. If, you know, a baby could be made of metal and go from zero-to-sixty in 2.5 seconds. **(Idk if this is true, but it could be!)**

Pulling out of the school parking lot, I had an idea. I was going to ask Bella out for this Saturday. I would just explain that my behavior today was because I was homesick. I would apologize and ask if she wanted to see a movie on Saturday. It was perfect.

I spent the rest of trip home thinking of things that could happen at our date…

Bella's POV

After practice, I went down to the locker room to ask the coach if I was able to kick someone off the team. I really needed Megan gone. She was making it too hard to captain this team.

Our coach, Coach Clapp, said "No. Only I can do that."

I explained to him how Megan was hurting the team and all he told me was that she was an asset to our team with her beauty and that I couldn't cut her. (**AN- I have pics up on my profile now!)**

I ground my teeth together, but I didn't show any signs of anger. I was a queen and queens don't show emotion. I was not losing this team, so I decided to just put it behind me and go on with life.

I went to my locker grabbed my clothes and hit the showers.

But before I could make it there, Megan ran past me, crying.

I may hate her, but my curiosity got the better of me so I followed her. You never know, maybe I could embarrass her really bad with something.

So I scratched the shower (for now) and went after her. She finally stopped at her locker, threw it open, grabbed her clothes, and turned to run away. But now I was in her way.

"Hey, Meg. What's wrong?"

"Nothing you'd care about, bitch." That made me mad. I was just trying to be nice.

"I'm sure I care. What happened? Did Edward break up with you already?"

She burst into tears at that. Oops. I think I hit a nerve. "Yes! He did!"

I just stood, silent. She didn't need my help with making a fool of herself.

After crying for a few more minutes she collapsed against the locker and put her head between her sweaty knees. I walked away, satisfied with what had happened.

I took my shower while all the girls were trying to make her stop crying.

Megan's POV

After practice I went down to the locker room and checked my messages. There was one from Edward. _"Megan," _it said_. "I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you. Don't call me back. I won't answer. I know our… relationship… didn't last very long, but I don't actually like you. It was a mistake asking you out. Sorry and bye." _

I almost dropped the phone, but before the tears spilled I managed to delete the message and close my phone. That was when the tears came and spilled over. I turned and ran back to my locker. _How could he do that! He broke up with me! No one does that! I break up with them! Oh my god! What am I going to do!_

That was when I passed Bella and she started chasing me. Oh god. She was just trying to make this worse. I guess I deserved it though, since I had taken Edward from her. Well she could have him. I don't care anymore!

I stopped at my locker, grabbed my stuff and turned to go home. But there stood Bella. "Hey, Meg. What's wrong?" she asked. All innocent.

"Nothing you'd care about, bitch," I snapped back.

"I'm sure I care. What happened? Did Edward break up with you already?"

That hit me hard. I burst into even more hysterical tears and sunk to the floor. I put my head between my knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

The other girls came over and tried to make me feel better, while Bella just walked away. I didn't care about her though. I didn't care about anything right now. My dream guy had just dumped me like that! I should be the dumper! Not the dumpee! That made me cry even harder.


	5. Saturday

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. I had to go to Kmart and I wanted to post it… plus it seemed like a good place to leave off.**

**Check out the pictures of Megan, Bella, and Edward on my profile. I'll have more up soon…**

Chapter Five: Saturday

Bella's POV

Finally, Friday was here! I was so excited. Tonight I was hanging out with a bunch of my friends and we were seeing a concert. Alice had picked out the tickets so we were seeing Paramore at the Arena. Paramore was her favorite band, and Sunday was her birthday, so we all agreed to let her choose.

_At least she didn't choose something I could never sit though, like Soulja Boy or Britney Spears._ The pop things were Rosalie's cup of tea. We never let her choose.

My day went sooo slowly. It was like someone was deliberately making me wait. But lunch finally rolled around. I was walking to our table when Edward walked in front of me and blocked my way.

"Hi, Bella," he said.

"Edward." I was still mad about him rejecting me and asking Megan out. He may have dumped her, but it didn't matter. She had kissed him and that was unacceptable.

"I was wondering," he was looking at the floor, nervous, "if you wanted to see a movie with me this Saturday. I hear Sweeney Todd is going to be good."

I just stared, incomprehensibly, at him for a moment. "No. Sorry, I've already got plans for Saturday, and the rest of the weekend." I was confused, didn't he say no to me just yesterday?

"Oh, ok." He actually looked sad! But oh well, I had a reputation to keep up, plus I had said he was nasty and weird. How would it look if I went out with him now? Bad, that's how it would look.

Alice jumped up next to me. "Hey, Bells! You wanna go shopping this Saturday? I need new clothes."

That gave me a great idea. "Sure, Alice. Yeah, I'm not doing anything this weekend, so sure!"

Edward's mouth dropped open. I smirked.

"See you in bio, Edward!" That would show him what happens when someone gets on my bad side!

"Yeah… see you…" he seemed upset, but who cares?

_I cared._ My conscience kept hitting me with these guilt bullets! I know I like him, but I should make him chase me a little! Get him to want me! _He wants you; you just want your popularity more…_ Stupid conscience!

Who says I can't make my cake and eat it too! Or, in other words, who says I can't have Edward and my popularity too?

**Short, again. Sorry. But I gave you two chapters today! So stop complaining! They basically add up to one whole long chapter!**

**Review and check out the pictures! I think I nailed Megan and Bella perfectly!**


	6. Concert

**Ok, I now have Megan, Bella, Edward, Jessica, Alice, Angela, and Rosalie up on my profile. So check them out if you want to visualize them. **

Chapter Six: Concert

Bella's POV

In bio Edward was silent and tense. I knew it was because he was sitting next to me, and after our conversation earlier today, he obviously didn't want to. We were watching a movie, so it wasn't like we needed to work together or anything. Thank god!

It was some video about volcanoes or something, but I didn't care. I spent the entire period texting Alice. Our conversation went like this:

_A, wht time shld we pick u up? B._

_Concert starts at 8, so 6:30ish. A._

_Why so early? B._

_Parking at Paramore concerts are crazy full. Plus we need to hear the opening act. They're always good. A._

_Ok. R u doing anything cool 4 the concert? B._

_U know it! A._

_What? Tell me! B._

_You'll have 2 wait and see! A._

_Tell me, please! B._

_No way, girly! A._

_Fine, but it's good, right? B._

_If it weren't, I would tell u now. A._

_Ok, I can't wait 2 see it. Gimme a clue. B._

She didn't respond for a while. I figured the teacher had either taken her phone away or she had to pay attention to something.

Until she did respond, though, I tried to follow the movie. It was something about a couple of volcano scientists who studied volcanoes around the world. The images were pretty cool: lava spurting up and rocks being thrown high into the air.

Finally, my phone read 'new message received.' Jeez, what took her so long!

_Why did u say no? _

I looked to my left; there was Edward, looking at me. It wasn't Alice who sent me the message, it was him.

I glared and wrote back: _Where did u get my number?_

_Not important. Why did u hurt me like that?_

I hurt him! Hah! He crushed my heart. Not vice versa. Now I'd hurt him.

_Cuz u hurt me. It's called karma baby._

_Would u have said yes if I hadn't asked Megan out?_

I didn't respond. It wasn't just because this conversation was bringing tears to my eyes, but the teacher was also looking our way. I didn't want him taking my phone away, so I put it back in my purse.

But the answer is, yeah, I would have. I would have said yes and never let him go. That was when it finally dawned on me: I really did like Edward. He wasn't just a hot guy; he was like my soul mate. Cheesy, I know, but when I talked to him I didn't have to be some perfect, spectacular girl like I did whenever I was with anyone else. I had only known him for a few days, but it felt like forever. I had barely even talked to him, and that made me sad.

I feel like such a sap! I already said he was gross, and he broke up with Megan, so he's basically the worst person I could have ever fallen for. _Why can't I just like someone normal?_ I thought.

I put my head in my arms, exasperated, and sat like that for the rest of the period, trying not to cry.

Edward's POV

I watched her texting her friends. I was trying not to look at her, but it was hard. Even in the harsh light of the television she looked great.

She closed her phone and started watching the movie. She looked distracted though. Was she thinking about today in the cafeteria? Was she thinking about me? I scratched both thoughts, she was probably just thinking about tonight or whatever her friend had said.

I decided to send her a message, maybe I could find out why she had to me no.

I had gotten her number the same way I had gotten Megan's, so I plugged it in and sent her a text. _Why did u say no? _It read.

She glanced at me and glared. But I heard her typing out a response. _Where did u get my number?_

_Not important. Why did u hurt me like that? _I wrote back.

_Cuz u hurt me. It's called karma baby._ But she had called me "baby." Did that mean she liked me? At least a little bit?

_Would u have said yes if I hadn't asked Megan out? _ I was probably hitting a nerve, but I didn't care. I wanted to know the truth.

She read my message, closed her phone, and dropped it in her purse without replying. _Crap,_ I thought.

Then she put her head in her arms. She didn't raise her head the rest of class. I watched her the entire time, she was as beautiful as a siren, and I was just a trapped sailor.

Bella's POV

When six o'clock rolled around I was dressed and ready for the concert. I was actually pretty excited. My hair was straightened and I had put on black eyeliner. Alice had this thing with concerts: you had to dress the part. If we were seeing an Alternative concert, like we were tonight, eyeliner and Hot Topic shirts were a must. For Pop concerts, mini skirts and looking hot was needed. And for the few times we saw a concert I picked, the latest British styles were necessary. That usually included dresses and cute, little shoes.

I loved it when I got to pick the concerts.

At 6:15 I got in the car and drove to pick up Rosalie and Jess. They were neighbors and best friends and always got ready together. Then we went to pick up Alice.

"I heard Alice is gonna do something ah-mayzing with her hair tonight," Jess said, her New Yorker accent coming out in full force.

"Yeah, she said she was gonna do something cool, but wouldn't tell me. She didn't say that it would be with her hair, though," I said. I thought of how she hadn't responded when I asked for a clue. I just figured she wasn't giving out clues, but maybe she was trying to ignore me.

That got me paranoid so I shoved it out of my mind.

"I straightened my hair, and that's pretty special, but knowing Alice, she'll blow me out of the water with whatever she's doing," Rosalie commented, stroking her blonde, usually curly hair.

We finally arrived at Alice's house. Her house was the biggest out of all of ours, and nestled back in the woods. It was huge, with beautiful big windows. The inside was just as pretty. Her mom loved interior decorating.

I honked the horn and a girl with fire engine red hair ran out the door, waving. She opened the door of my truck and said, "Hey girlies! Don't you love me?"

I just stared, amazed. Jess was the first to recover. "Eh my gawd. I love you! And your hair! How did you convince your mom to let you dye it?"

Alice, who I finally figured out the girl was, said, "She's just cool like that," and hopped in the car. "Now I look like Hayley Williams!" _Who's Hayley Williams? _I thought.

"I had no idea that was what you were going for," I said, sarcastically. God, Alice could be so strange sometimes. Although, the color did look great with her skin tone. She actually looked like the singer.

"Hey! Maybe someone will mistake you for her and ask for your autograph!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Alice beamed at that, "Yay! That would be so cool!"

I started the car again and we drove to pick up Angela.

I honked in front of Angela's house, a brownstone, and she ran out, her hair was curled and she looked great, as usual.

"Hey!" she said, and then she saw Alice. "Love it. Love you."

Alice smiled, again, and said, "Thanks! Do you think it looks good on me?" A hint of insecurity was showing through.

"Yes, it looks perfect. Totally you." Angela always knew the right things to say.

She sighed, looking happy again. "To the arena! Go, go, go!"

At the concert…

We got in and got to our seats with fifteen minutes to spare. The concert hall was filled with punk rockers and edgy girls. We fit in fine, but Alice really looked like she belonged here, not like she was just coasting. The rest of us were coasting.

She had gotten complimented at least five times on the way to our seats by security, workers, and random people, on her hair. By the time we finally were situated her head was twice the size it was when we had arrived. Not literally, of course.

The opening act was some screaming band, Valencia I think they were called. I couldn't take it, so I got up to get some food.

As I was waiting in line, someone came up behind me and said, "You look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" 

I sighed; it was a typical pick up line. Without turning I said, "If you mean from your dreams, I'm sorry. Last time I was in a dream was… let me think… never."

The boy chuckled. "Not from my dreams, from school."

That made me curious. Who was this person? I turned to see, and saw Edward. _Oh. Him._

"Yeah, I guess I know you too."

He smiled. "Good, I thought I was going insane and seeing you everywhere I went."

That was when I remembered where we were. I looked at his outfit and saw he was wearing the typical punk rocker type outfit. "I would have never pegged you for a rocker."

He shrugged. "I like all music. I wanted to see a concert, and this just happened to be playing. My favorite type is classical or British rock."

I raised my eyebrows at that. Could this guy be any more perfect? Classical meant he was a little bit of a romantic, and he liked British music like me! He was so my dream guy.

"Bella? You there?"

"Oh, sorry." I had zoned out for a bit, daydreaming.

He laughed, "It's ok. But it's your turn to order."

I turned around and saw that while I had been talking, everyone had ordered. I stepped up and ordered a soda and a pretzel. I hadn't had dinner and was hungry for something with carbs. After the vendor gave me my food I turned and asked Edward where he was sitting.

"Over there, in the back," then he stepped up and ordered.

"Do you wanna sit with me and my friends," I offered, then I remembered that we were sitting in the most crowded area of the place. "Actually, sorry. We're in a really crowded area, I don't think there are any seats." I felt really stupid. _Way to flirt, Bella._

"Are you asking me to sit with you?"

"No duh, Sherlock."

"Would that be considered asking me out?"

I glared, was he serious? "No. It doesn't. You're already out."

He laughed again and said, "Well, why don't I ask you out. Do you want to sit with me? The seat next to me is empty."

I thought for a moment. I really did want to, but on the other hand, I wanted him to chase me. Not the other way around. I gave up on the chasing thing. I wanted him so bad, and this seemed like a good place to get him.

"Sure, why not. Crowds aren't really my thing."

"But you're always surrounded by one." He caught me on my bluff.

_Crap._ "Let me clarify. Crowds of strangers aren't my thing."

He smiled. Seriously, soon his cheeks were going to crack. "Ok, let's go then!"

I smiled back at him. This concert might actually turn out really good!

"By the way, Bella. You look beautiful tonight."

"You know, flattery won't get you anywhere," I said, looking at him.

"I've heard otherwise," he replied. Together we walked back to his seat.

He tried to grab my hand, but I wouldn't let him. I had to at least try to play hard to get, no matter how hard it was…

**Whoo! This is my longest chapter with over 2,000 words and six pages! It took me an hour to write, too!**

**Go to my profile for pics, but hit me with a review first!**


	7. Movies and Fairy Tales

**Hey, you all liked chapter six, right? And by the way, instead of just "story alerting" or "adding to faves" can you actually write me a review? They boost my spirits and my spirits are down right now. **

**Ok, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter Seven: Movies and Fairy Tales

Edward's POV

I tried to grab her hand, but she wouldn't let me. I smiled to myself. She was playing hard to get. Unfortunately, she wasn't very good at it; she was following me, wasn't she?

I led her up the stairs to section 269B. They were bad seats, but they were all I could get on short notice. We sat down. Screaming girls and yelling guys surrounded us. _This is so not how I imagined our first date._

Rosalie's POV

Bella had been gone a long time, so I got up to look for her. I also wanted a bottled water and now seemed like a good time to get one. I excused myself from the group and pushed past a group of cute guys sitting next to us. I winked at the cutest one and he smiled.

_Yep, I've still got it._ I thought.

As I was walking past the bathrooms, I saw Bella standing and talking with someone who looked familiar. The guy turned and I saw it was the new kid, Edward. _Why's she talking to him? _I thought. _He's, like, weird or something._ She looked really, really happy though, happier than I'd seen her in a long time. I smiled to myself and went back to my seat. If she was happy, then whatever. Weird or not, if Bella was smiling like that, then Edward couldn't be such a bad guy.

_Hey, he was good enough for Megan; he must be good enough for Bella. _

As I was squeezing back to my seat, I saw the cute guy had moved to the seat next to mine. He winked at me and smiled. Bella wasn't the only one getting lucky this evening.

Bella's POV

I let him lead me up to his seat. But I didn't let him take my hand. _Hard to get, hard to get_. I repeated in my head. It was harder than I thought. Edward was just so perfect. I was dying to tangle my fingers in his hair and hold him close.

I wanted him bad.

Sorry, let me revise that. I **needed** him bad. So bad that it was torture keeping myself from reaching out for him, to keep myself from touching him.

But I kept a tight hold on my food and kept myself from giving in. My fingers were bone white from resisting.

No one told me falling in love hurt so bad.

Yeah. I admit it. I love him. The little amount of time I had spent with him didn't matter. He was like my second half. I felt like I was living a movie romance. And in all movie romances, something goes wrong right after they fall in love… I hoped to god that wouldn't happen to us.

_Us…_

Edward's POV

I felt like I was living in a fairy tale. I was the knight and Bella was the princess. I had finally won her love. Although, I wasn't sure if she loved me, or even liked me, but a guy can dream, right?

She looked at me and smiled. She looked so pretty among the punks with their multi-colored hair and crazy piercings. She was the only normal one. _Normal is perfect…_

I leaned in to kiss her, but she turned back to the stage and screamed along with the words.

I smiled inwardly. She was obviously trying her hardest to not give in. And it was working pretty well, for now…

I just prayed that she couldn't hold on forever, because I needed her now.

_Bella. My Bella._

**Aww! So sweet! I am in a sappy mood. I wrote such a short chapter because the last one was so long. So review please! **

**Reviews are like early Christmas presents. I LOVE early Christmas presents! **

**Also, POLL:**

**A) Bella should give in soon and they should get together**

**B) Bella should continue to play hard to get and Edward should give in**

**C) They don't get together, ever. Edward falls for Megan (or someone else)**

**Drop me a review!**


	8. Fireworks and Keys

**Ok, this chapter is dedicated to the 36 of you who reviewed! And if you review for that chapter after I write this, sorry I didn't count you. This is for you too.**

**Ok, now that that's out of the way. I've decided to have A since most of you voted for that, but also have some C in there. Don't shoot me! I have it all planned out in my head. Trust me, it'll be good. **

Chapter Eight: Fireworks and Keys

Bella's POV

The concert was amazing. I cannot honestly tell you what happened on stage. The only thing I can tell you was that being with Edward was amazing. We were totally in sync with everything.

By the time the concert had ended my willpower was nonexistent. Edward looked so damn sexy with his hair all messed up; I just couldn't help myself.

I leaned over and kissed him. On the lips.

I pulled away, shocked that I had done that, but the only emotion on his face was happiness. As I pulled back he grabbed my face and started kissing me again, harder and more passionately, this time.

It was the best kiss I've ever had. We were more in sync than we had been before and it was fantastic. It was the greatest thing I've ever experienced.

I sound like a freaking love struck teen!

Aw heck, I am one…

Edward's POV

I was trying to concentrate on the concert, I really was! But the way Bella moved and looked tonight was testing me very hard. I looked over at her and smiled, and that's when my world exploded.

She leaned into me and kissed me softly on the lips. Then she pulled away, all too soon. Her face read shock and surprise. I could guess what mine read: happiness. I would give up my life and everything just to have her kiss me again.

But, since I didn't need to, I grabbed her face and kissed her back. Our mouths moved in sync. Everything was perfect. The concert ended and fireworks went off. That was how it felt in my head, like fireworks were booming and sparkling.

I felt happier than I had since moving here to Forks. I was happier than I'd ever been before.

We pulled apart again, much too soon for me, but Bella's phone had started buzzing and it was throwing her off.

She opened her phone. I looked over her shoulder.

_B, whr r u? U have the keys! R._

"Oh crap. Why now?" She looked over at me and smiled. I grinned back. My happiness was so big I felt like a pot bubbling over.

_Sorry. B there in 5. B._

_Ok. We're cold! Hurry! R._

"Come on," she said, grabbing my hand.

"Where are we going?" I barely managed out the question. I was so ecstatic that I could barely speak. She held my hand! I know handholding might not seem like a big thing to some people, but it is to me. Giving someone your hand is giving him or her your trust. When a girl takes my hand, it probably means she feels safe with me, and that's very important.

She was leading me out of the building. "To my car. They're waiting for me."

"Who? And don't you wanna come home in my car?" I suggested.

"You have no idea how much I want to, but I drove here, and knowing my friends, they're drunk and high. Letting them drive themselves would, like, be like shooting them in the head!" she told me. But she looked sincerely sad when she said she couldn't, and that made my pot of happiness bubble over again.

We finally stopped in front of an old red truck. Giggling girls surrounded it. Yeah, they were definitely high. "Is this your car? I would never have pegged you for a truck driver."

"Yeah, it runs pretty good, it's safer than a tank, and I'm not the world best driver… so…" she left the sentence unfinished, but I knew what she meant.

"Time to meet the friends," I said.

"Sometimes, they're worse than the parents." She squeezed my hand again, this time nervously.

Bella's POV

I led him to my car. I didn't know where he was parked, and right now I didn't really care. I needed to get the meeting my friends thing over with. I figured when they were high they would be a little less disagreeable.

I was wrong; they were worse.

**Cliffhanger! Oh my goodness! How will her friends react? Will they like him? What will happen? Why am I torturing you and putting in a choice C? **

**You will all find out eventually.**

**Now, can you get me to 105 or more reviews? That's only 15 more! Come on guys, you can do it. Put a little typing to it!**


	9. Fair Deal

**Here's the answer to the cliffy!**

Chapter Nine: Fair Deal

Bella's POV

"Hey, guys. How drunk are you?" I asked Jessica.

She giggled, burped, and said, "Drunker than ever. Who's that?" She pointed to Edward.

"Uh, he's Edward, my… my… uh…"

"Boyfriend," he cut in. I shot him a glare. We hadn't really established what we were, just that we were something.

"Yeah, my boyfriend," I repeated.

Alice stumbled over then, "I thought you said he was weird and all gross… you made him sound like that weird dragon kid, Josh. Are you high too?" She giggled at her not-funny joke.

"No. I've never been less high. And by the way, I lied. I lied to make it seem like he was weird and not worth anything, sorry," I admitted. "It just hurt when he said no to me."

Edward whispered in my ear, "That was the stupidest thing I've ever done, Bella. I am yours now. I'll never say no to you."

I grinned and let loose a high-pitched giggle. God! I was so in love right now! I have honestly never felt like this. It was freeing.

"Aw!" they all sighed.

"You, hic, two are sooo, hic, cute!" Rosalie was slurring her words. I needed to get them home so they could sleep it off.

"Ok, guys. You've had your fun. Now y'all gotta get home." I felt like their mom! I didn't want to leave Edward, but he could walk so I was pretty sure he would get home just fine. "Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bella," he breathed into my ear. It sent shivers down my back, but before they could reach my toes, he leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips again. "Till Monday."

"Yeah…" I was a little star struck. Finding my door and getting into the car was much harder than it should have been.

I heard Edward chuckling from behind me, but I didn't look back. If I did I'd never make it home. I'd be stuck in his arms forever…

I drove them to my house. No way in the universe would I let them go home now. Their parents would kill them, and I'd never get to figure out what their unimpaired minds thought of my new boyfriend.

So I let them sleep off the alcohol in my living room. I didn't bother with beds, they wouldn't need them, and so I just dumped them on the couch and floor and went up to my room. I may not have drunk anything, but I sure was tired.

That was the first night I dreamed of Edward.

I awoke to the sounds of girls talking and moaning downstairs. They were awake.

I shuffled downstairs, Saturday mornings were not my best time of the day. "Hey, everyone," I mumbled.

"Hey, Bells. How's Edward."

That made me freeze. They remembered. "Uh, good I guess… I'm not really sure."

"Don't even try to fake it, honey. We know you and him hooked up last night. Give us the deets and we'll give you our opinion!" Alice chirped. For being dead on her feet last night, she sure was happy now.

I sighed… maybe there was some way around this. "How about you tell me what you think first, then I'll give you the details." 

"Ok!" Alice was very bubbly today for just getting over a hangover.

"I think he's weird. You told us he was nasty and gross. So what are you telling us? That he's actually ok?" Rosalie was steaming mad.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying!"

"Well, I agree. He's ugly and you lied to us Bella. I'm not sure I can trust you anymore,' Angela said. She was usually pretty quiet but she seemed really upset now.

I was silent. I didn't even need to say anything more. They all more or less agreed. Edward was weird and Bella lied. I was done for. I was almost positive I'd just lost everything. My friends, my team… and the only thing I'd won was a cute guy.

This was so not a fair deal.

**Dun. Dun. Dun.**

**Ok, poll's over! The winner of who you would like to spend the day with is….**

**-drum roll-**

**Alice!**

**Second place is… **

**Bella!**

**Third place is…**

**Rosalie!**

**Fourth place is…**

**Esme. Poor Esme. But I agree, who wants to spend time with a mom? Lol**

**Ok, new poll is up!**

**Review babies! I'm counting on you to make me happy again! Get me to a lot of reviews please! And thanks for those of you who reviewed last time! I'm now up to 105!**


	10. Weekend of Heaven and Hell

**Whoo! Ok, I hope you guys can keep being amazing and keep reviewing! **

**Ok, here's the next chapter. It's a filler chapter. But I can't rush the great idea in my head! I know the anticipation is killing you. I know it's killing you, Mer. Sorry bout that…**

Chapter Ten: Weekend of Hell and Heaven

Alice's POV

When Bella asked us for her opinion on Edward, I had to say, I was disappointed in her. She had made it seem like he was bizarre one second and then she goes macking on him the next second. What was with her? I swear that girl has gone over the edge. Popularity will do that to you…

I just hoped my Bells was coming back soon. I missed her.

Rosalie's POV

_Oh my god. Ew! Edward! Wasn't it just the other day that Megan was crying her eyes out because of him? Is she trying to get her heart broken?_

Bella's POV

After I gave them enough details to keep them happy, not all the details just enough to make them stop begging, I kicked them out. I was going back to sleep, and now that they weren't hung over, they could go. I hadn't wanted to tell them much. I didn't even mention him trying to grab my hand or the way his breath made me shiver when he whispered in my ear. Those were my private secrets. I decided to put everything out of my mind for the rest of the day and chillax. **(AN- chill and relax)**

Saturday passed in a blur of sleep, laundry, and some homework. I had a ton of math homework so I started to chip at it a bit.

At three thirty I curled up in bed with one of my favorite books, _Sense and Sensibilities_. My iPod dock was blasting away next to me._ T__wo can keep a secret if one of them is dead. Yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead._ I was a few chapters in when I realized the main characters' name was Edward. That wouldn't do. I turned to _Mansfield Park_, but then saw that both an Edward and an Edmund were in that story. Edmund was too close and Edward was just a no way.

Throwing that book away I took out the novel we were reading in English class this week: _Breakfast at Tiffany's._ It was a cute book, I liked it, but what I liked even more was that no one's name was anything that had to do with Edward. This was the book I needed.

I managed to read the required chapters without thinking of Edward. But as soon as I congratulated myself on that, he crept back into my thoughts. Funny how that happens…

I dumped the book and went to make dinner. It was five o'clock now and Charlie—my dad—would be home soon. I decided to make a nice involved dinner. That way I wouldn't have to think.

You might think it's weird that I didn't want to think about the boy who I was—as of now—in love with. But, if I did, then I would think of what my friends thought. I didn't want to lose my friends, but I didn't want to lose Edward either.

Like I said, so not a fair deal. Either way I chose, I'd lose horribly.

But maybe I didn't have to choose!

I spent the rest of the weekend thinking of ways to keep everything I had now. That is why those two days make the Weekend of Hell and Heaven. I was trying to avoid hell (where everything dropped and I lost everything) and get to heaven (where I kept everything).

It turns out I didn't need to think of anything. I was going to Hell no matter what.

Megan was going to make sure of that.

**Ooh! What's Megan going to do??? I know! You don't! Review and I'll update tomorrow!**

**Whoever knows the title of the song shown here gets an idea of what is to come! Try and guess!**


	11. Cheater, Cheater, Liar, Liar

**Here's the dedication! This chapter you've all been waiting for is dedicated to fionafiona23 and darklove4ever. They were the only ones to get the song. Which, by the way, was Secret by The Pierces. It's an amazingly catchy slow song… check it out!**

**Trust me, most of you will hate me at the end of this chapter, but I know where this is going, and I have a really (what I think is) great idea. So just bear with me!**

Chapter Eleven: Cheater, Cheater, Liar, Liar.

Edward's POV

After I had met Bella's friends, who didn't make a very nice impression, I drove home. But it was pretty hard to get home without crashing. Bella was incapacitating me with the thought of her! I shudder to think of what I'm like when I'm actually around her.

I managed to get home in one piece. It was pretty late, so I crawled into bed and tried to sleep. But once again my thoughts were swirling around Bella. She was making it so hard for me to live! _She's like a drug! But at least she's my type of drug._

I finally fell asleep in the late hours of the night.

My dreams centered around Bella, obviously.

The rest of my weekend was pretty boring. I wrote an essay for English, caught up on some reading, and did my laundry. It was the two longest days of my life. I couldn't wait to see Bells on Monday.

**Monday**

Bella's POV

When Monday finally rolled around I was so happy. I jumped out of bed, dressed quickly: an old, blue Abercrombie shirt and my favorite American Eagle jeans. It was a comfy outfit and I didn't want to get too dressed up. I looked fine and I knew it.

I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and put on my darling sneakers: grey converses. I ran downstairs, grabbed a cereal bar, kissed my dad, Charlie, on the cheek, and skipped out to my car. I could not have been happier.

It was still pretty early to pick up Rosalie, Jess, and Alice. I had woken up at 6:15 and it was now 6:35. That had to be a new record. It only took me 20 minutes to get ready. So I just waited in the car for a few minutes, eating my breakfast. At 6:40 I pulled out of the driveway and went to pick up Rosalie and Jess. If I were too early, they'd have to drive themselves. I wasn't waiting around; I needed to get to school!

Wow, that was a first. I don't think the words, "I need to get to school," have ever come out of my mouth, or my brain.

I pulled into Rose's driveway at 6:45. I was five minutes early but she always complained how late we were to school. She liked to get there first for some weird reason…

Rosalie ran out her door, a bagel in her mouth. The bagel was just for show. Everyone knew Rose was starving herself to fit into her size 2 jeans. I couldn't blame her; I'd tried it once. But the rumbling stomach pains kinda killed my enthusiasm for it.

"Hey, B. You're early," she said.

"Yeah, you always complain so I decided to treat you to an early day!" I lied.

"Sure you do," she said, but her voice suggested something else.

I pulled out of her driveway and backed right into Jess'. I honked the horn, she was known for taking forever. When she didn't come out, I texted her, saying she was driving herself today. I didn't want to wait.

So, with just Rosalie and me in the car, I drove to Alice's beautiful house. She walked out, pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail. "Hey, you're really early today."

She was catching on too. "Yeah, I decided to let Rose not complain today," I teased.

She shot Rosalie a look. I guess I wasn't as convincing as I thought. Oh well, I'd never been the best liar when I was happy…

I decided to stop them from asking more questions, so I turned up the radio. The comforting sound of music was coming though my speakers. _I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now._

That shut them up, thankfully.

We pulled into the parking lot at school. As they went one direction, I went the other. That was when Edward came up behind me and circled his arms around me.

I sighed into him. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, yourself." Now he was whispering in my ear, sending shivers down my spine to my toes.

"Not here," I whispered back and broke his grasp, sadly. It was getting harder to breathe when he was near me, so I sucked in a lungful of air.

Now he walked next to me. I stopped as my locker as the bell rang. "Later gater," he said and turned to walk to his homeroom. I started breathing normally again. If we were going to be boyfriend and girlfriend, I might need an oxygen tank!

I didn't see him again till lunch. He sat with me at my table. That move announced to the entire school that we were together; I could literally feel the whispers about us. But I couldn't care less. Sitting here, with Edward running his fingers though my hair, the only thing I cared about was not dying of asphyxiation.

It was harder than it sounds.

Unfortunately, dying from need of air was not my major problem of the day. That would come before Biology.

My sixth period passed slower than usual. I swear someone was making the clock run slower today. But the bell finally rang and I dashed out of the room. Getting to bio was the only thing on my mind.

It was soon to be replaced by something much scarier.

As I turned the corner to the science hallway, I was Edward talking to Megan. _What the hell is that bitch doing? _I thought as a huge wave of jealousy ran though me. Was she seriously trying to mess with my man? You'd think she'd know better by now. I always win.

But before I could run over there and rip her slutty head off, she leaned up and kissed Edward. On the lips.

And he kissed her back. I saw his tongue flick out and into her mouth. That was the last thing I saw. The last thing I felt was my head hitting the tiles as I fainted.

My last thought was, "_Cheater, cheater, liar, liar."_ That was when my memory goes blank for a few minutes.

**Don't hate me! Don't shoot me! Please! If you kill me you'll never get to figure out what happens next! Ha! How you like those apples!**

**Ok, and Meredith, the stuff you gave me smells like soap. But I love it anyways…**

**And lets see if any of you get the song in this chapter! It's probably more known than the song that was in the last chapter…**

**Please review! Lets get to 155! That's only 14 reviews I think! (I don't have my stats up right now…)**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Kisses

**Ok, ****mikenewtonisabadass and AsanteSanaSquashBanana got the song, so this chapter is dedicated to them! Yay! And Meredith, if you didn't get that song, check your binder, I wrote it there!**

**This is Edward's POV on the kiss. I know you wanted to know why he did it, so here it is!**

Chapter Twelve: Kisses

Edward's POV

Ok, I SWEAR I didn't kiss her back. Well, not deliberately! It's just that, Megan was such a good kisser!

Let me explain my side before you all kill me, please!

So there I was, waiting for Bella outside the science room, when Megan comes up and says, "Hey, baby. You didn't really mean that message? Did you?"

I only turned a bit, to not seem entirely rude, and said, "Actually I didn't mean it, you're right. I meant to say—" But I never got go explain what I meant to say (which was very offensive and horrible) because that was when she leaned up and kissed me.

And she tasted sooo good! Her lip gloss was probably strawberry or something. I loved strawberry, and hey, a guy can only take so much! Strawberry lips and expert kissers are all I can handle before I crack!

And I cracked hard. Like an egg.

Her lips were pressed up against mine for the second time in only a few days. But this kiss was much better than the last one. I actually forgot they were Megan's lips and thought they were Bella's.

That was when I slipped and started kissing her back, with tongue. She opened to me and I got sucked in. Looking back, I admit, I was an ass. I need to think more often… then was one of those times I didn't think at all.

But Megan knew what she was doing. She grabbed my neck and pushed me closer and students rushed by running to see what had happened to Bella. Later, I heard she had fainted when she saw me. I was probably the worst boyfriend she's ever had.

_CRAP!!!!!_

What had I done? At the time, though, all I was thinking that I wanted more. So I kept kissing Megan. I barely even noticed the kids around me and I sure as hell didn't notice Bella being carried to the nurse.

I just grabbed Megan's face and kissed her harder. But in my defense, I truly thought she was Bella. My mind was very confused… and strawberries have some effect on me.

I hate myself right now.

**Can we get me to 175? Please!**


	13. Priorities

**Yep, you all hate me so much! I can feel the rage! But you hate Eddie-poo more! And that makes me happy, cuz that's what I wanted to happen!**

**Ok, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this one!**

Chapter Thirteen: Priorities

Bella's POV

All that I can think about is Edward. How he broke my heart, fixed it with duct tape, and then ripped the tape off again. It hurt getting broken the second time more.

I had woken up in my own room, staring at the ceiling. Charlie was sitting next to me, asleep. I felt fine, well… fine enough. Sitting up, I glanced at the clock: 11:40 PM. I'd been asleep for hours!

"Dad! Dad!" I said, shaking him. "Wake up!"

He awoke with a start. "Huh? Oh! Bells! Baby, are you ok? I was so worried!"

"I'm fine, I think. What happened?"

"You fainted, darling. In school. You were in the hallway and you collapsed. The doctors thought it was a stroke or something, but you checked out fine," Charlie explained. It was during his account that everything came back, hitting me like a ten-ton truck. I actually winced hearing the words.

"Edward kissed her," I whispered. It was playing over and over in my head now like a scary movie that you can't turn off. A nightmare, that's what it was. My worst nightmare.

"What did you say, hon?"

"Oh, nothing." I snapped back to reality.

"Ok. Well are you hungry? I expect you are. You've been asleep for a few hours."

"Wasn't I unconscious?" I was confused. I hadn't been asleep because I'd fainted.

"No, you woke up in the hospital at about 2:30 and the doctors sedated you. You were screaming and thrashing around. I'm surprised you don't remember."

I thought back, trying to imagine myself losing control. I couldn't picture it. "Nope, not a thing."

He shrugged and went to fix me something to eat.

It was too quiet in the house. The nice thing about living with only Charlie is that he doesn't make too big a fuss over things. The bad thing is that his house is way too quiet. I turned on my radio. The calming notes played into my head: _Hold on. I'm feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown. I don't know why. I'm not crazy; I'm just a little unwell._

I tried to sit back, listen to music, and wait for Charlie to come back. Unfortunately, my subconscious kept playing the scene over and over in my head. It hurt more than a migraine. I just hoped the pain could be dulled by the same technique. "Hey dad?"

"Yeah, Bells?" he called from the kitchen.

"Bring up a couple of aspirin when you come back."

"You got a headache?"

"Something like that, yeah," I said. Something like a blinding, aching throb in my skull. I need to think my priorities if this is what comes from getting my number one.

Edward's POV

I broke the kiss, eventually. Yeah, I did it. I realized it wasn't Bella and that it was Megan and that I was the worst guy in the universe. It all came to me at the same time, too! Like an epiphany! Whoo!

"For someone so smart, you sure are stupid," a girl murmured as she walked by me.

I'd had to stay the rest of the day at school. And that hour and a half was the worst time of my life. Bella's friends made sure everyone knew what I'd done. And they made sure I was punished for it.

Great kiss or not, it wasn't worth losing Bella. But it looks like that's what's happening now. I need to rethink my priorities in this town…

**Can you guess the lyric? And it's in italics if you can't find it. If you can't find it, you probably don't know what it is, so it doesn't matter.**

**Thanks for reviewing so much last time! Let's get to almost 200 this chapter! Please! I've never gotten 200 reviews on a story before…**


	14. New Guys

**Here's your early Christmas present! And for all you non-Christmas-people, here's just a new chapter! Don't expect a chapter until the 27****th ****or later. I don't think I'll have time to update…**

**The song was by Matchbox 20, Unwell. This chapter is dedicated to shellabella, mikenewtonisabadass, darklove4ever, twilightfan1, luvvampluvdog, i love zuko, asante sana squash banana, padfootrules3, and maximumtrouble10. If I spelled your name wrong sorry. **

Chapter Fourteen: New Guys

Bella's POV

I had to go to school the next day. Since I checked out fine, Charlie made me go. I didn't bother resisting, though. I kinda wanted to know what was going on and hear the gossip about me. What I didn't want to do was see Edward or Megan.

Unfortunately, that was unavoidable.

The first half of the day was pretty easy. I heard the whispers and knew what people were thinking, but it didn't bother me. Most of them agreed that Edward was a jackass and I was just a pour little victim. They all pitied me. I'd rather be pitied than hated like Edward.

Sadly, I had to go to lunch. And even sadder than that, Megan made a point to come over and rub it in my face that she had Edward wrapped around her finger now. I made a point to throw my soda in her face. It felt good, and the principal even agreed with me! Like I said, pity is much better than hate.

I got off with a lunch detention, while Megan had detention for the next week, after school. It made no sense, punishment wise, but I don't give a crap!

She may have Edward now, but I don't want him. So I still don't give a crap about him!

I've been getting very good at lying to myself lately.

Edward's POV

I'd heard through the grapevine that Bella was in school today. I'd also heard that everyone hates me. Which sucks a lot. I'd just been making friends too! Damn my good looks! Kidding…

But still, I hate having people whisper about me. It's even worse when they're all talking about how horrible I was! Having people whisper about the "new kid" is one thing, having them whisper about drama and cheating was another.

I should have never gotten mixed up with Bella.

_Bella._ Even her name meant beautiful! I was never going to forgive myself if I lost her. And it looked like I was going in that direction at this point.

I hate Megan and her strawberry lip gloss.

Bella's POV

The day just got worse. After lunch, I had English (easy) and then came bio. I could barely make my feet move to my seat. The dread and fear in my stomach was making me feel like I was going to throw up. I almost asked for a pass for the nurse, but then he walked in.

He looked like a Greek god and I almost jumped up and threw myself into his arms, begging for him to dump Megan and take me.

Almost. I managed to stay in my seat, but it took a great deal of self-control. And when he sat down next to me I almost grabbed his shirt and kissed him hard. But, again, I didn't.

The entire class period was a test of my self-control to not touch Edward or look at him. I could kid myself I wanted, but I still loved him. All relationships have problems, right?

_After school, at Starbucks…_

A couple of friends and I went down to the new Starbucks on Main Street after school. Jess needed to go "guy-shopping" and I needed to escape from my nightmare. We ordered drinks and sat by the windows. I pointed out a few cute guys to Jess, and she would rate them. 8… 5…9…

I soon got tired of it and let my mind wander. I was doing just that when I noticed him. "Hey, Jess. What do you rate him?" I pointed to the guy. He was tall, muscular, dark-skinned with long black hair. I guessed that he was from the reservation a few miles away from here. I needed a good distraction, and he seemed like an okay one.

She thought for a moment. "I'm say a 7. He's not really my type. Why?"

"Cuz he's mine." I got up and walked over to him. He was ordering a drink so it was easy to fake that I was doing that too.

"Hey, I'm Bella. Are you from the rez? You look familiar."

He turned around. "Yeah, I'm Jacob Black. You're dad is friends with my dad."

So that's why he looked so familiar! "Oh yeah, now I remember! How's your dad doing?"

"He's ok. How's yours?"

We made small talk for a few minutes, and then he asked for my number. I gave it to him, out of curiosity. I wasn't sure if he'd call, but the anticipation should be a good escape for a little while. God! I felt like I was a druggie and guys were my drug of choice! First Edward, then an escape from Edward! I swear, something was wrong with me.

What it was, I wasn't so sure of.

Edward's POV

I felt like I was going crazy! Sitting next to Bella was like my own personal hell! I was sure I was going to keel over and die just from the amount of energy it took to not reach out and hold her. I wanted to so bad, but I was pretty sure she didn't want me to. So I resisted and dug my hands into the table.

I must have made permanent indents in there; I was grabbing it so hard!

These next few days were going to be hard to get through. Maybe I should skip school tomorrow, or at least skip biology. It was healthy to ditch every once in awhile, right?

**And there is Bella's new guy! I needed to add Jacob in there. I mean, how is it a Twilight story without a little Jake? And Meredith, I also put him in there for you. I know. I'm the best!**

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**_


	15. Date

**Yay! I hope you all had a merry merry xmas! I sure did! Whoo! I love my family; they know what to get me. **

**Ok, here's a chapter you've all been waiting for! It's very short, but I don't like long chapters. They bore me. **

Chapter Fifteen: Date

Bella's POV

When I got home I dialed Jake. It hadn't been very long since I'd seen him but I wasn't a very patient person. He answered and we talked for a little while. I realized I did sort of like him. Maybe not romantically, but I could give it a shot, right?

"Hey, Jake."

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna see a movie this Friday? I really wanted to see that new movie—what's it called?"

"Uh, sure. Like a date?"

"Yeah! A date!" I needed to start seeing other guys, it would get me over HIM faster.

"Ok, you want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah, you know where I live, right?" 

"Of course! Ok, I gotta go. Billy's calling me to drive him to town. See ya!"

"See ya later, gator!"

He laughed and hung up.

So, I was going on a date with Jake on Friday. Cool. I'd never really gone on a date with Edward. Not unless you called a chance meeting at a concert a date, so I was very excited for this one. Maybe I'd finally meet a guy who wouldn't go behind my back right away.

Maybe I'd meet a real guy for once!

**Review and I'll try to update faster!**


	16. Popcorn

**Disclaimer: not mine!**

Chapter Sixteen: Popcorn

Bella's POV

It was 6:30, and I was waiting for Jake to pick me up, when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Bella! Please! I'm sorry. I-" I hung up. It was Edward on the line. There was no way in hell he was going to ruin my life again. I had moved on.

Or so I thought.

The phone kept ringing and Charlie yelled at me to either pick it up or disconnect the hook. So I took the phone off the hook. I'd let Edward say all his "sorrys" to the answering machines. I didn't care!

Jake pulled up and honked at exactly 6:45. I checked my hair and ran out to him. "Hey, Jake. What's up?"

"Not much. You?"

"Nah, me neither. So, what are we seeing?"

"I thought we could see Sweeney Todd. It's supposed to be really good!"

I rolled my eyes. What he meant was that it was really scary and I'd probably be clutching him the entire movie. I'm guessing that was what he wanted by his choice in movie. "Ok. Yeah, I wanted to see that."

We drove the rest of the way, talking about school, friends, family, etc. The movie theater was crowded, so Jake dropped me off the buy the tickets and then found parking.

I was standing in line behind some big, collage guys when someone came up behind me. "So, you've moved on fast."

I turned around. It was Edward. "Fuck off."

"Come on Bella! I've said sorry! I swear I didn't mean it! If you'd just let me explain!"

I flicked him off right as Jake was rejoining me. "Is this guy bugging you?"

"Yeah, he is." I glared at Edward.

"Do you want me to get rid of him?" Jake grinned at me and I smiled back.

"Nah. You'd probably kill him," I joked. Edward blushed in embarrassment.

Good, he deserved something for breaking my heart.

We bought the tickets, popcorn, and went into the theater. Jake led me to a seat in the corner. Sigh… all guys wanted the same thing… And I barely even knew Jake! Oh well, broken hearts mend faster when you forget what broke them.

The movie was just starting when Jake did the yawn thing and put his arm around me. I let him, how you like me now Edward!

A few minutes later the creepy parts started, and just like he predicted, I grabbed Jake's shirt.

About halfway though the movie, Jake leaned over and tried to kiss my cheek. I turned my head and he got my lips.

I could feel him smiling. We were going at it pretty hard when I felt popcorn hit my head. I ignored it the first time, but then it happened again.

I turned to the seat behind me and was about to snap at them, when I saw who the popcorn-thrower was.

**Oooooh! Cliffhanger! Again! **

**I'm so tired of long chapters, so the rest of them will probably be very short. Sorry.**

**Review!**


	17. Sexy

**Who's the popcorn thrower! I know! I know! And now you do to…**

Chapter Seventeen: Sexy

It was Edward. Typical, right?

"Stop it, what are you? Five?"

He just smiled and threw a piece in Jake's face.

"Yo, pretty boy. You got a problem?"

"Yeah, I do," Edward replied coolly. I was starting to remember why I loved him.

_Gorgeous eyes, sexy smile… snap out of it, Bella!_

"And what would that be?" Jake asked.

"You kissing my girlfriend."

"I'm not your girlfriend," I hissed back.

Someone below us shushed up. We shushed them back.

"Since when? You told me you loved me a few days ago."

"Things change. People cheat," I reminded him of the kiss with Megan.

He winced. "I said I was sorry for that. What more do you want me to do?" His voice was bordering on yelling now. Couple above next to us told us to shut up.

"Come on," I said to Jake and Edward. "Let's settle this outside."

We emerged from the dark theater and I was able to see Edward and Jake's faces clearly. Edward had the upper hand when it came to looks, I'll give him that. But right now I needed to focus on what was behind the face.

_Focus, Bella! Focus! Forget his dark, green eyes and his hot hair. Oh god. I'm falling for him again!_

"Ok, now explain to me why, after you cheated on me with a girl I absolutely hate, I should forgive you."

"Because, Bella! I love you! I really do!"

"I'm gonna go get something to drink," Jake said. I couldn't blame him, it was a pretty awkward situation.

"As I was saying, I love you Bella! More than I've ever loved anyone! Even more than Megan. Who, by the way, I don't love. She just caught me by surprise! I mean, how would you react if some guy came up and started kissing you?"

"I would shove him away and tell him to fuck off. I wouldn't keep kissing him and make my boyfriend faint." I was getting angry now, but I could see his point. I mean, I really think I might have reacted somewhat the same way if it had happened to me.

_Oh god he's hot…_

"See my point! Really, Bella! Please forgive me! Take me back. I know I'll have to earn your trust again, but please excuse me! I didn't mean to hurt you in any way!"

I smiled. "Ok, you're forgiven. But I don't forget, ever. Trust me, Edward. You are gonna have to work long and hard to get me to take you back."

"Can I start now?" He smiled at me with his lovely, crooked smile. I could feel my resolve melting.

"Sure," I said, holding out my hand. He took it and we walked out of the theater.

As we passed Jake, I said, "Hey, Jake! Um, I'm gonna have to pass on the rest of the movie. Sorry."

His smile dropped. "What, too scary for you?"

"No, I just found something more fun to do."

He frowned and walked back into the theater.

I was hoping I was gonna have more fun tonight. And hopefully Megan wouldn't be involved in any way.

**Yeah, she's with Edward. Sorry, but I really don't like Jake. But you have to admit he made a good apology!**

**Ok, drop me a review please!**


	18. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

**This is not a chapter!**

**I repeat. This is not a chapter!**

**Sorry, guys. I've been really really busy with school, tests, and the holiday stuff. I will try to update this weekend, so keep your eyes open, but I can't be sure. I'll update when I can, which should be soon.**

**So, again, Sorry guys. I've just been too busy :(**

**L8r g8rs Maddy**


	19. Forever and Ever

**I just saw Juno and I have to say, if you haven't seen it, get in the car now and go! It's the best/funniest/sweetest/funniest movie I've ever seen!**

**I've ended The Lone Wolf, and I'm ending this one. Sorry, y'all. It's been a good run but I'm out. **

Chapter Eighteen: Forever and ever

Bella's POV

We went to his car. It was parked pretty far back in the lot and so we had to walk together awhile. I tried to resist forgiving him too fast, but it was impossible. I took his hand and he squeezed mine.

How did I get so lucky? How did I, the meanest, bitchiest, girl (besides Megan) at Forks High end up with the sweetest, nicest, most perfect guy?

Someone up there likes me.

We talked about the weather, school, and life in general. Nothing too serious, and _her_ name wasn't mentioned once.

I felt myself trusting him again. I was one of those people who can hold a grudge against other people… except when those people have the most stunning emerald eyes that I can just fall deep into…

If we were going to be together again, I would need to get a lifejacket.

Lifejacket, for some inexplicable reason, reminded me of Jake for a second. I felt a little guilty for walking out on him like that. Next time I saw him I'd have to apologize. But hey! My ex-boyfriend had apologized, I'd forgiven him, we were sorta kinda back together, and I was on cloud nine! Diplomacy was not a priority right now.

We got into his car and he asked if I wanted to go home. I didn't respond, just leaned over and kissed his cheek. I didn't need to say anything; it was like he was a part of me. I wasn't sure how I'd been able to manage those few days without him.

He started the car and started driving. We didn't have a destination, but we had a plan. A plan for the future, a plan to be together forever…

Ten Years Later…

Edward's POV

I opened the front door and called, "I'm home!"

My little girl, Steph, came running up. "Daddy!" she screamed.

I laughed. Steph was six years old. Bella and I had gotten married right out of high school and had my baby girl three years later. Those three years without her had been great, but Steph had made life so much better. Bella was happier, and life just sparkled more.

Four years after that we had Charles, named for Bella's father. He was turning two today and I could tell from the mess that he'd been bouncing with excitement. All I have to say is thank god he can't say more than, "cookie," and "naners," or else Bella would probably have gone crazy.

Charlie toddled in and I picked him up, "Hey, buddy! What's up?"

He pointed at my nose and gurgled. I put him down as Bella came up. "Hey, Eddie! How was your day?"

I took her in my arms. "Much better now that you're here." I kissed her and she stumbled. A smile broke my face no matter how hard I tried to keep it in. Even after all these years, Bella still melted at my touch.

It was nice that some things always stay the same…

It was nicer that when things changed, sometimes you were able to get them back. I looked at my wife's beautiful face, ravishing even when tired and stressed, and felt a bubbling sensation in my heart that I recognized as love and happiness and completeness.

With Bella in my arms I was finally complete…

**Aw! I just about cried at the end of that. Did you? Shoot me a review and tell me what you think, or to just say hi!**


End file.
